Best Friends Forever
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Jack is happy that he can finally be seen again, but Jamie wasn't his first believer. No, he had three others a long time ago. Big Four ONESHOT.


**AN: I've recently gotten addicted to the Big Four fandom and got inspired to write this. Prepare for the feels and I'm sorry I couldn't write Merida's accent very well.**

 ** _Best Friends Forever_**

 _"We'll always be friends, right? Not matter right?"_

 _"Of course Jack!"_

 _"Yah can't get rid of mah that easily,"_

 _"Forever Jack, forever."_

"Forever," Jack whispered quietly to himself as he stared out the window without really seeing it. He was currently in North's workshop with the other Guardians. They were celebrating and why wouldn't they? Pitch had been defeated, Sandy returned, Jack was officially a Guardian and Jack had just gotten a few new believers.

Jack had joined in at first, marveling at being in the company of the Guardians and enjoying being around them. But it was a bit overwhelming and a part of Jack just wanted to process everything that happened so recently. It made him reflective and a little sad. Because despite what the Guardians believed, Jamie wasn't Jack's first believer. He was just the first in a very very long time.

No, his first believer had been a sweet little girl with unusually long blonde hair.

He had only been a spirit for a few years and had a basic grasp on his powers. He had also started coming to terms with being invisible and intangible to those around. To help distract himself from his lonely existence, he would take his time to explore as he brought snow. It was while he was exploring when he came across a lonely tower in a small canyon.

Curious about the random structure, Jack flew around examining until he found a window near the top. And at that window was a small girl watching the snowflakes he created drift down with wonder in her eyes. Jack smiled, happy that she loved his work even if she didn't see him. Wanting to make her extra happy, Jack touched the window, spreading frost patterns and pictures across it. The little girl gasped and when Jack looked up, her face was pressed up against the glass staring right at him.

Startled, Jack floated backward and a little to the side, yet her eyes seemed to follow him. Hope rose within him and Jack gave the girl a small wave. The girl didn't respond and Jack felt disappointment flood him when she raised her hand and waved. Cautiously, Jack floated closer and waved again. This time the girl didn't hesitate to wave back. Grinning with pure joy, Jack and the little girl spent the rest of the day drawing pictures on the frosted window together.

That was the first of many days together and the girl eventually opened the window to allow him in and to talk. They talked about everything and nothing, playing any game they could think of. That little girl whas kept in the tower away from everyone else and this isolated state had allowed her imagination to grow and to believe anything could exist outside her tower. So great was her belief that the frost on the window had been enough for her to see Jack and Jack spent as much time with her as his duties allowed.

 _"Please stay Jack, you're my first friend. Don't go!"_

 _"Don't worry Rapunzel, I'll be back before you know it. I won't ever forget you and do you know why?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because you're my first friend too."_

The next believer had come only a few years later, a young girl with wild red hair.

He had been flying over a castle in Scotland at night, spreading snow and thinking of what he would do next when he saw Rapunzel. Then he spotted the girl climbing out a window. Curious and wanting to make sure she was safe, Jack decided to follow her on her midnight adventure.

Those plans were dashed when the girl looked up and stared at him when he had floated down. After staring in silence for a few minutes the girl finally spoke, demanding to know who he was. This lead them to talking and eventually laughing together. Apparently, this girl allows believed in magic and spirits and an experience when she was younger left her very open minded about the world around her. Jack couldn't be happier.

 _"Ye better come back ya hear!"_

 _"No worries princess. I'll definitely be coming back soon."_

 _"Don't call meh princess! I'm just Merida, Got it!"_

 _"As you command... princess."_

Jack's final believer didn't come until several years later. It was harder to say who was more surprised at their meeting, Jack or the Viking boy. For one thing, he was a lot older than the girls when he had first seen Jack. For another, they were both flying.

It was fall in the Northern half of the planet and this limited the time Jack could spend with his two believers, both of whom were now in their teens. Feeling bored, Jack was flying across the ocean on his way to the North Pole to attempt another break in.

At the same time, the Viking boy was on his first flight his dragon. They had just managed to survive navigating a dangerous group of sea stacks. Yelling in triumph, the boy in that moment, having just accomplished the impossible, truly believed that anything was possible. And that moment had been enough for him to see and then almost crash into Jack.

Once the shock had worn off, the two made the _ir way to land to more easily talk about what just happened._

 _"I've already made one impossible friendship, I see no reason why I can't have another. Besides, people already think I'm crazy around, so talking to a spirit that only I can see won't change anything."_

 _"Thanks, Hiccup, you make me feel sooo much better about myself."_

 _"Anytime Jack."_

Jack had many adventures with his friends, both individually and as a group together. Jack would never forget the first time they were all together. Hiccup had been the one to arrange it, using Terrible Terrors to message the others and get to know them without Jack's knowledge. When Rapunzel had invited Jack to the Festival of Lights that year, he didn't think anything of it. He has never been more shocked or happier then when he arrived to have all his friends there. That's when they had promised each other to be friends forever, no matter what. Back before any of them, even Jack, fully grasped just what forever meant. For no matter how close they were, they could not change the fact that Jack was immortal.

Time passed and Jack stayed the same while his friends grew older, had families, and eventually passed away. Jack had been by each of his friend's sides as they had slipped away, but he could never bring himself to stay for their funeral. It broke his heart to lose his friends and slip back into being unseen by anyone around him. His friends had of course spoken about him while they were alive in order to get him more believers and for a time their children could see him. But without any other adults supporting his friend's claims and the already fantastical adventures, adding an invisible spirit just pushed it into the realm of unbelievable.

Jack's role slipped away from the stories though his name wasn't entirely forgotten. He became a saying, an expression. And while he hated being just an expression, a small part of him was glad that he wasn't completely forgotten.

As the ages passed, Jack would find a child or two that reminded him of his friends. He would follow them, talk to them, and have adventures with them even if they never saw him. Jamie was just the latest and most special of these children. He had Rapunzel's kind smile, Hiccup's curiosity, and Merida's brave determination. His eyes also reminded Jack of his sister, though he hadn't known that until he gotten his memory back.

Jack sighed sadly as he thought about Jamie. Jamie had also promised to be Jack's friend forever. Jack had forced a smile and promised the same, wishing silently that the promise wasn't as hollow as it really was. But even when Jamie passes, Jack will keep the promise just like he kept the others. Because no matter what, his friends would live on in his heart.

 _Forever._


End file.
